


Crave

by CielPansyhive



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: A bit sappy, Adult Ciel Phantomhive, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Biting, Ciel is flirty and needy, Exhibitionism, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Risk of being caught, SebaCiel - Freeform, Wall Sex, alcohol mention, but not drunk smut, mostly clothed sex, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22369564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CielPansyhive/pseuds/CielPansyhive
Summary: Ciel wanders off from his party in search of his butler. What he needs is something only Sebastian can give him.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 8
Kudos: 240





	Crave

**Author's Note:**

> First work of 2020! Thank you for reading! Let me know what you guys think! Comment and kudo please.
> 
> You can find me at: https://cielpansyhive.tumblr.com/
> 
> Mood song: "To Be Alone" by Hozier

“Sebastian,” his master called from the end of the hallway. Ciel smirked over his glass filled with champagne and strawberries. Sebastian smiled back politely.

“Is the party not to your liking, my lord?” He didn’t miss the exaggerated and confident swagger as Ciel moved closer, feet hitting heel to toe in a line.

“It was missing something,” Ciel purred. “Where did you run off to?” He tilted his head, uncovered eye sparkling with mischief.

“I wanted to tidy up your office, I don’t usually have a chance to be thorough-“ Ciel brought a finger to Sebastian’s lips to shush him. Ciel smiled genuinely, almost giggling to himself. Never would he have imagined he’d find happiness again or comfort, especially not in the arms of a demon.

“That’s very sweet, thank you Bastian,” he sipped his drink and let a strawberry chunk float past. It fizzed and fluttered like the warmth in his core.

“No need to thank me master, I’m just doing-“ This time Ciel silenced him with his lips. His tongue prodded until Sebastian let him in. He fed the champagne and strawberry to him and let the excess dribble down their chins. He pulled away, face slightly flushed rosy and licked his lips.

“Perfect as always,” Ciel complimented. His jeweled hand trailed up to Sebastian’s shoulder and he coaxed Sebastian to fall back against the wall. Ruby eyes crinkled in amusement. A hint of fang glistened from still parted lips. Ciel whispered, “you know, I missed you,” before connecting their lips again. Ciel ground his hips into Sebastian’s gasping when Sebastian mirrored his action. “Di-did you miss me?” They moved in slow, steady rhythm. Ciel’s drink sloshed onto his blouse.

“Yes,” Sebastian hissed. His hands found their way to Ciel’s pert rear and gripped into the flesh. Their foreheads rested against each other as they focused on the jolt of pleasure every time their pelvises met. “Sir, what if someone sees?” Sebastian knew they weren’t likely to be caught. The guests and staff were much too busy with the celebration on the ground level of the manor. But he wouldn’t be doing his job if he didn’t inquire. Ciel sunk to his knees on the luxurious carpet and set his glass aside. With both hands finally unoccupied he pawed at Sebastian’s thighs. He rubbed his face into the demon’s crotch.

“Take it out for me. Please, take it out,” Ciel begged and nosed at the impressive bulge. Sebastian smirked and unbuttoned his trousers. Ciel was quick to pull Sebastian’s slacks to mid-thigh. He rubbed the heated flesh against his cheek, groaning as it left a sticky trail behind. He gave the head a few kitten licks before wrapping his lips around it. He suckled the tip and teased the slit, proud when he saw Sebastian shudder. He bobbed his head lower and tried engulfing the member as much as possible. Brilliant blue bore into Sebastian behind thick lashes. Each time he backed off he was able to take Sebastian a little deeper. He was a sight, The Earl of Phantomhive, pink lips stretched, cheeks hollowed, moaning with a mouth full of his butler’s cock. If just one person decided to walk away from the party and investigate the second floor they would be the latest scandal. Ciel made a startled little choke and his eyes watered. Still he tried to go deeper, his throat squeezing around Sebastian.

“My, you’re hungry for it tonight aren’t you-ah!” He didn’t try to stop the little jerk of his hips. Ciel mewled and dug his fingers into the fabric around Sebastian’s thighs. He huffed through his nose as his airway was compromised. His pants clung tightly to him, a dark patch forming on them. His own body felt neglected and he humped the air. When he saw the twitch of muscle he removed himself from the saliva coated appendage. He took a deep breath and hugged Sebastian’s legs.

“I need…I need…” Ciel panted slate locks sticking to his forehead.

“Shhh, love,” Sebastian traced his thumb over Ciel’s slick lower lip and wiped the drool from his chin. He guided Ciel back to his feet and flipped them so Ciel’s back hit the wall. He unbuttoned Ciel’s trousers, finally freeing his engorged wet length. He deftly removed Ciel’s pants, they momentarily caught on his heeled shoes. His mouth found Ciel’s unfazed by the hint of himself on the other’s tongue. He lifted Ciel and let him wrap his arms and legs around him for support. His hips rolled rubbing their cocks together.

“Ahh, Sebas…” Ciel’s head knocked back into the wall. Sebastian quickly found the little vial of oil he kept in his jacket pocket and tugged his glove off with his teeth. He kept Ciel propped against the wall while he covered his fingers enough to drench them. He traced a line from perineum to the little pucker. He wiggled and tapped a finger against it letting it spasm and pulling a whine from Ciel. “Bas, hurry!” he urged. He plunged a finger in effectively quieting Ciel. He massaged the rim with another digit soon letting it shallowly dip in and stretch. Ciel tried to rock back but Sebastian held him firm. He took his time to slowly sink into his master and feel the walls flutter around him. The pads of his fingers brushed Ciel’s prostrate. Instantly Ciel’s legs started to quiver. His nails bit into Sebastian’s neck instinctively.

“There we are,” Sebastian chuckled and pulled out. Ciel cried at the loss of those dexterous fingers. Sebastian lined himself up and lowered Ciel on his throbbing member. The burn and stretch made Ciel punch out a little sound from his lungs. His eyes scrunched shut. “My lord, look at me,” Sebastian pleaded. “Ciel.” Ciel opened his eye to see the literal flames of hell dance in Sebastian’s. “Open up for me,” he said in a husky tone. “It’s just you and me.” Ciel nodded and relaxed into Sebastian’s grasp. Sebastian growled when he bottomed out. His thighs tensed as his hips threatened to thrust. But he waited as a servant should for his master’s word.

“I’m ready,” was all Ciel could choke out before he was lifted and dropped repeatedly on Sebastian’s thick cock. It was like the air was knocked from his lungs all he could do is gasp. Every ram into his prostrate had him seeing stars. Sparks shot up his spine and had him arching in ways he didn’t think he could move. “Sebas-Seb…so good…I-fuck!” Ciel babbled incoherently.

“Master,” Sebastian purred. “My sweet master,” his hands bruised the pale delicate skin just as Ciel’s nails drew blood on his neck. Only they would know of each others’ marks. Though not as permanent as the contract, these signs of ownership were far more enjoyable to receive. He licked the sweat off Ciel’s neck following to his pulse point. He nibbled at it marring the flesh deep violet.

“Haa-ah! Bite me. Seb, bite me,” Ciel wheezed. Sebastian scanned down Ciel’s already ruined shirt, splashed with liquor and steadily becoming soaked with precum. He would require a wardrobe change to rejoin the party anyways. His fangs pierced, blood bubbled up within moments. “Mmmh,” Ciel thrashed around, his hands decided to yank on Sebastian’s hair. A low rumbled emitted from his chest. Crimson stained the stark white cloth. “I’m-I’m almost,” Ciel’s voice broke. Sebastian unlatched and focused on pounding into Ciel as hard and fast as he could. Ciel’s toes curled in his shoes and his breath hitched.

“Together,” Sebastian prompted feeling the tell tale signs pool in his own gut. Ciel’s eyes rolled back and body convulsed as he painted their stomachs. Sebastian was milked past the edge, cumming deep inside Ciel nearly searing hot. Once his climax ebbed he pulled out. Ciel slumped into Sebastian panting into his shoulder.

“Se-Seba…” he hiccupped.

“Shh, you did well, love,” Sebastian supported Ciel with one arm while he pulled up his trousers. “Just breathe, we’ll get you all cleaned up and you can still enjoy the party.”

“Stay,” he rasped. “Stay with me.”

“Sir, of course I will,” Sebastian was baffled. He certainly wouldn’t leave Ciel in this state.

“No, the party,” Ciel tried to clarify. “Not a party without you…not a good one…”

“Oh,” Sebastian softened. “Well then, we’ll get cleaned up and we’ll enjoy the party.” He could feel Ciel’s sleepy smile as he walked off towards Ciel’s bedchambers.


End file.
